EMW Saturday Night's Main Event (4/26/14)
For the time ever in SNME History, both the EMW World Heavyweight & World Women's Championships will be on the line in a Mixed Tag Team Match! Plus the Unified World Tag Team & Starlets Championships will be also on the line and Blitz battles NIWA's The Punisher in a Road to Extreme Anniversary Series Match. Results *1 - Before the match, they stopped at ringside and sees Trevor Phillips with the champions as well then The Mario signal to someone at the entrance stage and that person was none other then DUKE NUKEM!!! The Marios won the second fall when Mario pinned Michael De Santa after the Mushroom Surprise after Duke Nukem pulled Trevor Phillips off the apron as Phillips tried to interfere. After the match, The Marios are handed the belts then Duke Nukem hold up their arms then The Marios and Duke celebrated in the ring. *2 - With the win, Chad Johnson is the NEW EMW World Heavyweight Champion and Bustice is the NEW EMW World Women's Champion! In the final moments of the match, a cameraperson blinded Blade with a fireball that came out of the camera then Theo Clardy comes over with handcuffs and then handcuffed Blade to the bottom rope then The Gotham City Sirens arrived from the crowd and attacked Shaundi. Then The Chase Brothers (Johnny Chase & Vincent Chase) and Zangief arrived from the crowd and attacked Johnny Gat as Ari Gold arrives at ringside and looks on. Back to the ring, The Chase Brothers then hit Gat with the Director's Cut then Zangief picks up Gat and hits the Russian National Slam. The The Sirens hit Shaundi with the the Arkham Lockout (Triple Tornado Plex) then both Johnson pinned Gat and Bustice pinned Shaundi at the same time and got the three count. After the match, the cameraperson entered the ring and took off the baseball hat to reveal the cameraperson was KATE UPTON! Clardy, Upton, Bustice, Johnson, The Chase Brothers, Zangief and The Sirens celebrated the win as the crowd was booing loudly. *3 - After the match, "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey ran in and attacked Anderson from behind but then Anderson fought back and then threw Rousey to the outside. Anderson then holds up the title belt as the crowd cheers loudly and her music plays as Rousey looked on at ringside with an angered look on her face. Miscellaneous Facts *The Dream Team bragged about how they beat the living hell out of both Johnny Gat & Shaundi and get back the titles they lost and that Mixed Tag Match will be under Extreme Rules! Later, it was announced that EMW Owner Theo Clardy will be in Chad & Bustice's corner and to sure that there is no funny business with the referee and to be sure that The Saints can't get involved, he banned the rest of The Saints from ringside. If one member of the Saints interfere in any way in this match, all of The Saints will be FIRED ON THE SPOT! And if Unified World Women's Tag Team Champions The Dewynter Sisters and International Champion Angel De La Muerte, they will be stripped of the titles as well and fired along with The Saints! It was also announced that EMW General Manager "The Day Walker" Blade will joined Johnny & Shaundi at ringside to make sure that Theo doesn't get invloved in the match and to make sure that the odds are even. *During the commercial break, Johnny Gat, Shaundi and Blade was being checked by Medical Officials and then all three being carried out to the back. From the broadcast booth at ringside, Johnny Gomez announced that EMW General Manager "The Day Walker" Blade, Johnny Gat & Shaundi had been sent to the nearest Medical Facility in Inglewood and were joined by The Dewynter Sisters. Meanwhile, EMW Owner Theo Clardy, Kate Upton, NEW EMW World Heavyweight Champion Chad Johnson, NEW EMW World Women's Champion Bustice have left the arena alongside The Chase Brothers, Zangief, Ari Gold & The Gotham City Sirens. April O'Neil then pointed out that there was scheduled to be a 2 on 3 Handicap Match between The Dewynter Sisters taking on The Gotham City Sirens but during the commercial break, it was confirmed by EMW and NIWA Officials that the match got postponed and will be rescheduled for the next episode of EMW Starlets. Later, Pierce Washington told NIWA Interviewer Ron Burgundy that Shaundi didn't suffered any major injuries, but suffered a minor concussion and needed some rest and will be back in action ASAP. He told Ron that when he saw Johnny in the locker room, Johnny claims that he was alright, but wasn't acting right so he and the rest of The Saints had to get Johnny & Shaundi to the hospital. The hospital staff told Pierce that they are running some test on Gat and that GAt would be there a bit longer. And then also told Ron that Blade be okay and only had slight blindness in the right eye thanks to the fireball. And finally, he told Rond that payback is coming even Theo got one up on them, but if they think they can destroy the Saints, they should check out their track record! Pierce end his interview with Ron by saying Theo got The Saints down, but thet get back up and thew will get even! Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW Special Television Events Category:2014